


Hand Holding

by Lauren_the_simp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Reader, Pietro Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Hand Holding

hugePietro always finds ways to hold your hand in some way, whether it be running with you, or grabbing it when there’s something terrible happening. Whatever the case may be…he always finds a way to hold it.

You were a bit oblivious to this fact, but you did notice it when you were with him in the compound one day. You and him were walking through the compound hallways together when suddenly, a huge noise flares off in a room down from the hallway. The two of you both jump, and he grabs you and runs off. From that same room, Thor walks out, holding his hammer and looking at it, confused.

After running, you both end up in the “common” room of the compound.

“What was that?” You say whiplashed from the sudden jump in speed.

“I don’t know,” Pietro says, panting. Both of you stand in silence for a few minutes. You look down at your hand, which is still intertwined with his. He looks down as well, and lets go.

“Sorry,” he says. You look up at him, and you notice he is a bit flushed.

“No, no, it’s fine,” you say—another silence. You then grab his hand again. He looks at you, surprised. You smile at him.

“If you wanted to hold my hand, you could have just said so,” he says in his arrogant and competitive tone.

“Ok, ok. Never mind,” you let go of his hand and walk away. Just then, you feel a gust of wind. He stands in front of you, grabbing your waist and kissing you sweetly.

After a bit, you both break apart, and he looks into your eyes as you look into his.

“Y/n,” he hums.

“I guess you enjoy holding my hand then?” You ask sarcastically. He laughs.

“I guess so,” Pietro says.


End file.
